


He's the Tear In My Heart

by bratboytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, all i can write is porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratboytyler/pseuds/bratboytyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're such a whore, Josh," Tyler exclaimed, pressing down harder, immediately getting response from Josh, "You'd get off on anything. I could probably use you as a doormat and you'd still fucking enjoy it. What exactly are you, pet?"</p><p>"I'm- I'm a fucking whore, sir. Your personal fucktoy, able to use whenever you want to," Josh gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> here's 4 pages of porn. i don't rlly like the ending it's kinda rushed to me???  
> also i have no beta all mistakes are mine.
> 
> y'all know where the title comes from. i'm original like that.

Tyler and Josh had an agreement.  
They'd come up with it at the beginning of their relationship. You see, most people would find it difficult to be in a relationship while you were a top as well as your partner or partners, but they didn't.

Every three weeks, they would switch who was in charge. As long as one of them was in charge, he was allowed to dominate the other, in any way he wanted. The other would obey.  
It was like any other relationship including BDSM, except the dom and the sub switched places every three weeks.

They were both okay with it. Tyler got to mandhandle and order Josh around, and when it was Josh's turn, he could get back at Tyler for all the humiliating things he'd let Josh do. Plus, it kept their own ego's from getting too big. Having to obey someone kept them grounded.

This time, it was Tyler's turn to be in charge. It had only been a week, and Josh was already getting bratty. He loved disobeying Tyler, and he loved getting punished even more. It was a problem, really.  
Josh would get off on almost anything. He loved pain, he loved to be manhandled, to be humiliated and degraded. The only thing that was really a punishment for Josh was being ignored, and that was exactly what Tyler was doing right now.

Josh was chained to the wall with a simple leash, connected to the back of his thick, black collar. It was simple, but Josh absolutely loved it. It was tight enough to make him feel it, but not tight enough to bruise. Sometimes Tyler would tighten it more, making it harder for him to breathe.  
Aside from the collar Josh's hands were cuffed to his back with a pair of leather cuffs. He was resting on his knees, wearing nothing but plain boxers.

"Tyler," Josh whined, trying to move forward for the umpteenth time, and once again, he was stopped by the leash.

Tyler didn't react. He didn't even look at Josh, just continued tapping softly on his keyboard, sipping from his cup of coffee.  
The bedroom was warm, both because Tyler liked to sit in the house in his shirt, and so that Josh wouldn't be uncomfortably cold in his boxers.

"Tyler, I'm sorry, I-"

"No you're not," Tyler softly said without looking up from the screen of his laptop, voice lingering with annoyance, "you're just horny. Slut."

Josh grinned, because he finally got Tyler to talk back to him. He spread his legs wider, straightening his back, body on full display.  
Tyler glanced at him, and found out he'd been right. Josh's eyes were half-lidded already, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
Tyler had to admit that it was quite the sight, but there was a reason why he'd been ignoring Josh for the past two hours.  
Yesterday Tyler had caught him in their room, face down and ass up on the bed, three fingers inside himself, jerking off furiously. Despite the delicious whimpers and moans Josh let out, they both knew what he was doing was against their rules. The moment Josh noticed Tyler he tried to talk to Tyler, saying he was sorry, trying to get out of being punished. And the little brat was grinning, too. He knew Tyler was seething, and apparently he found it amusing.  
Josh didn't get to come that night. He didn't get to touch Tyler, either.  
Tyler had completely ignored him until now.

"So," Tyler began, closing his laptop and turning his head towards Josh, "how about apologizing for real, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Josh grinned mischievely, and Tyler raised an eyebrow at him, looking disinterested.

"Not sorry enough yet, apparently," Tyler said, standing up from his chair and taking his laptop and coffee mug under his arm, starting to walk towawrds the door.

"Wait, Tyler-" Josh sounded nervous, but he still wasn't behaving as he should.  
Tyler laid his hand on the handle of the door.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tyler pressed the handle down, opening the door.

He was about to step throught the doorway, when he heard Josh finally call out for good.

"Sir! P-please! I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish, please don't leave me alone again! I need you so badly, I miss you, sir!"

Tyler stopped in his tracks, and grinned.

"Have you learned your lesson, slut?" he asked, back still turned to Josh.

"Yes, sir," Josh answered obediently, "I won't touch myself without permission again."

"I do hope so," Tyler said, turning around on his heels and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him, "I won't be as forgiving next time. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Josh answered as Tyler was untying the leash from the ring in the wall. Josh tried to move as soon as he was loose, but Tyler pulled him close by the leash harshly, yanking at Josh's hair with his free hand and moving his head down to hiss in his ear,

"Don't fucking move. Don't think you're forgiven all of a sudden just because I'm not ignoring you anymore."

Josh stilled completely, apart from his breathing, and Tyler was proud of him, but didn't let that show, of course. He had trained Josh well.  
He let go of Josh's bright hair, and immediately planted a foot in between his shoulderblades, giving Josh no time to relax. Josh let out a loud moan as Tyler put force on his foot, forcing him to lie on the floor on his knees and shoulders.

"God, you're such a whore, Josh," Tyler exclaimed, pressing down harder, immediately getting response from Josh, "You'd get off on anything. I could probably use you as a doormat and you'd still fucking enjoy it. What exactly are you, pet?"  
He put force in his words by pulling the leash again.

"I'm- I'm a fucking whore, sir. Your personal fucktoy, able to use whenever you want to," Josh gasped. He'd been horny since last night already, and knew it wouldn't take much to get fully hard.

Tyler hummed, pleased with Josh's answer.  
He let go of the leash and walked around Josh so he was facing him, grabbing Josh's hair so they were face to face.  
Josh's eyes were round and lovely, pupils blown. His lips were parted just the slightest. Tyler thought he looked fucking adorable.  
Tyler leaped forward, kissing Josh. It wasn't slow and it certainly wasn't sweet, Tyler bit agressively down on any flesh he could reach, his hand in Josh's hair keeping him in his place. Josh was moaning into Tyler's mouth, letting him do everything he wanted.  
With one final pull on Josh's lip, Tyler moved back, hissing,

"Get on the bed. On all fours."

Josh didn't react immediately, seeming to slip into his subspace fairly quickly, but when Tyler released his grip on his hair, he crawled on the bed, getting into the position he'd been ordered to.  
Tyler pulled his own shirt and socks off, hanging them over his chair before walking to the bed and getting on it too.

"On your elbows."

Josh dropped down silently, displaying his ass.  
Tyler wasted no time and pulled down Josh's underwear, sighing happily and grabbing Josh's soft, plump ass.

"Do you know how much I love your fat ass, Josh? It's a fucking treasure. Can't wait to ravish it," he said, and Josh made a soft, happy noise.

"Okay, slut," Tyler said, releasing his grip from Josh's ass, "I'm gonna spank you 15 times, and you're going to count every single one, yes? If you're good, I might give you a treat."

Tyler awaited to quiet "Yes, sir," before raising his hand and bringing it down on Josh's ass, not holding back. Josh jolted forwards from the shock, but he didn't make any sound.  
Not yet, Tyler thought.

"One."

Tyler did the few next ones without pause, each slap with as much force as the first one, moving from the top of Josh's ass to his thighs.  
By the sixth one, Josh let out a moan, pressing into Tyler's hand.  
Tyler sighed.

"Such a fucking slut. It's a good thing I-" slap. "-love that sinful face-" slap. "-and tight ass of yours-" slap. -so much. How many?"

"N-nine, sir," Josh answered breathless. His ass was getting pretty red by now, and Josh was shaking lightly, but he wasn't crying and he didn't use the safeword, so they were still okay.

"You keep being good like that and I'll make it thirteen, okay baby?" Tyler was feeling generous tonight. Jerking off and coming on Josh's face was nice, but it only took so long before he got sick of that. It wasn't only the sex he missed of course, it was also just being able to cuddle with Josh while watching a movie, or just holding hands when they went out. Just being able to touch him in general.  
Tyler slapped twice on the same cheek, pleased when he saw his handprint stood out in a brighter red than the rest of Josh's ass.

"T-ten and ele-eleven," Josh panted.

"You're being so good, Joshie. Just two more."

Tyler landed the two last ones on his left ("t-twelve") and right ("thirteen, sir") upper thigh, using less force since they would be done after that.  
Josh's breath hitched when Tyler took his ass in his hands, softly squeezing it. It was bright red and probably hurt right now, so Tyler took a mental note not to be too hard on Josh for the next few days.

"You did very well, pet. Don't move yet," Tyler said.  
He snuck a hand under Josh's waist, finding he was still hard and Josh let out a broken moan the moment his neglected cock was touched. Tyler let out a soft hum as he started stroking him slowly and Josh's cock twitched in his hand, eager for attention. Josh moved his hips back once, but a firm slap on his thighs made him clear he wasn't allowed.  
He let out a loud whine when Tyler let go of his cock, but Tyler shut him up by pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to his sensitive ass.

"You're so good, baby," Tyler sighed, "love you so much."

Josh was about to answer when Tyler suddenly spread his cheeks and pressed his wet mouth to his opening.  
Josh nearly fainted. It was so unexpected and Tyler's mouth was softwethot and oh god now he was using his tongue too, short licks combined with long, deep strokes, dipping into his hole. Josh was about to fall apart as Tyler pushed his tongue in deeper, hands gripping Josh's ass tightly.

"H-ah, fuck, T-Tyler, sir, pl-please, I'm- ah!" Josh couldn't form a proper sentence, his thoughts clouded with want and the need to be touched more. He nearly came when he felt Tyler's hand back on his cock, pumping it in time with his tongue, which was now rapidly thrusting in and out of Josh.

"Mmm, Ty-Tyler, I need, I need to, ah, ah," Josh panted, body moving with Tyler's hand and tongue, begging for release, "c-can I come, p-please, hmm-oh f-fuck yes."

Tyler stopped moving for a moment, and for a second Josh was afraid he'd asked for the wrong thing, but then Tyler lifted his head and said,

"Of course, Joshie. Come for me,"

and then he went right back to fucking Josh with his tongue and that was all it took for Josh to come undone. With a shout he came all over the sheets, Tyler continueing to touch him until he was completely spent and on the verge of being painfully oversensitive.  
Josh collapsed on the bed, probably lying right in the middle of his own cum, but he was too exhausted to care. Tyler came to lie next to him, smiling contently and swiping Josh's sweaty curls out of his face.

"You did very well, Josh," Tyler said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I'm proud of you."

"Don't you have to...?" Josh looked down at Tyler's sweatpants, which were still on, but did little to hide the hard-on he was currently sporting.

"I'm gonna wait till tonight. Gonna give you some time to recover," Tyler smiled, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Josh sighed contently and slowly got up, starting to walk towards the bathroom. When Tyler caught up with him, he slipped his arms around Josh's waist and lowly whispered in his ear,

"I'd like to fuck you with the leash on, you'd like that?"

Josh couldn't wait until tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> um as usual hmu on tumblr @bratboytyler?? yah  
> thanks for reading this piece of Sin hope u enjoyed it


End file.
